The New Ruff's and Puff's in Town
by XhadzXerxes
Summary: TITLE CHANGE! USED TO BE: 'The New Ruff's in Town' The Rowdyruff Boys are tired of loosing to the Powerpuff Girls, so they create a new 'addition' to their team. What will happen if things turn out the opposite of what the Boy's thought they created? And what will the Powerpuff Girls do about it as evil starts to take over? Read to find out. Please no flames.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: And here is the story that everyone hates because it was the one that made me put 'City of Love and Battle' on a temporary hold, but I decided to try it out anyways.**

**Liana: Yeah, it was a real bummer…but at least this is the story form of that comic you were working on.**

**Me: I know that, and it sucks mother fu-**

**Liana: Okay! Don't go too far…anyways me and Lizzie own nothing except the story plot and OC's.**

**Me: Now read folks! If you dare…*evil laughter* I'm kidding just read. Oh and the Boys, Girls, and the OC's are 6 and IT'S SUMMER DAMNIT! And the Boys are living at Mojo's observatory at the top of the volcano, but Mojo got kicked out XD!**

**The New Ruff's in Town**

**Chapter 1**

It was a late evening in Townsville. Everyone was either finishing up dinner, getting ready for bed, or they're already sleeping. Well, that is for a certain trio.

The Rowdyruff Boys were in their rooms, plotting their new plan on destroying the Powerpuff Girls, and so far, they got nothing…that is until Boomer broke the silence.

"How about we tire them out, and then we beat 'em up?" Boomer suggested

Brick and Butch looked at each other, then at Boomer. "Nah," They said in unison.

"This is useless. It's not like we can clone ourselves, make an army, and defeat them." Butch whined. Brick suddenly got an idea and grinned evilly. "Butch, say that again or that'll never come out of your mouth ever again." Butch got annoyed. "I said that this is useless and it's not like we can clone ourselves, make an army, and defeat the girls!"

"That's it!" Brick exclaimed as he flew out of their bedroom, and into Mojo's lab. Both Butch and Boomer just stared at each other, until they decided to follow Brick. Once they got there, Boomer spoke up.

"Brick, what are you doing?" Boomer asked.

"Don't you get it? I remember Mojo telling us about how the girls created a fourth Powerpuff Girl, but she was unstable and exploded since the girls used the wrong ingredients."

"And!" Butch Yelled completely annoyed. "What about it?"

"I was thinking about having a new addition to our team, what do you say?" Brick asked

"What the fuck are you talking about, Brick! Are you losing your mind?" Butch yelled, having no idea what Brick said. (A/N: They learn so much at the age of 6! :P)

"What he means is that if the girls were able to create a fourth sister, then we should be able to create a fourth or maybe even a fifth brother but this time using the right ingredients." Boomer said slowly as he started to catch on.

"That's right little bro, so what do you say guys? Are you in or not?" Brick asked.

"I'm in, I can't wait to see the look on the girls faces," Boomer said as he rubbed his fingerless hands together.

"Meh…lets do this shit!" Butch exclaimed as he pumped his fists in the air.

"Good enough for me. Okay so we need armpit hair, snails, a dogs tail, and Chemical X. Butch, you find they snips and dogs tail. Boomer go find some snails. I'll go and find the Chemical X." Brick instructed. Boomer and Butch nodded their heads and left, leaving Brick by himself. He looked ever where and found nothing until he was in front of a huge door with a lock on it. Brick easily broke the lock off and opened the door. When he opened the door he looked around and saw a vile of Chemical X. "Perfect," He said to himself as he got the vile off the shelf and left the room and into the lab. Soon, Butch and Boomer came back with the needed ingredients. Brick went to the kitchen and got a huge pot, and came back, and set it on the table.

"Okay so first is the snips of armpit hair," Brick said. As if on cue, Butch flew over the pot and dropped the hair. "Now, the snails," Boomer flew over the pot and dropped in the snails. "Now the puppy dogs tail," Butch flew over the pot and dropped in the puppy dogs tail. "Now the Chemical X," Brick got out the vile of Chemical X and poured it into the pot. "Now we wait." They waited for at least 30 seconds, (A/N: What a record XD) but nothing happened.

"This is fucking useless and nothing is happening! I'm going to bed," Butch exclaimed as he started to leave out the door. Before he was out the door, the pot started to rumble. "TAKE COVER!" Brick exclaimed as he hid under a table. Boomer hid under a different table while Butch closed the door as quickly as possible. Soon, the pot exploded, and sent Brick and Boomer back by at least 6 feet.

"Is it over?" Butch asked from outside the door (A/N: How tough of Butch XD). No response. "Guys?" Butch then decided to check on his brothers. Once he entered the room he saw that both Brick and Boomer were unconscious. "Guys? Guys! Get up!" Butch exclaimed as he started to shake his brothers awake. Then Brick groaned and sat up. "W-what happened?" Brick asked. "The explosion, remember?" Butch asked. Then they heard a groan "W-wha?" A voice asked. Both boys turned around to see two figures, and what they thought they created, turned out to be the opposite.

**Me: CLIFF HANGER! TAKE THAT! Anyways please review and I hope you like it!**

**Liana: It feels like just yesterday you decided to write this.**

**Me: It was yesterday, you dumbass -_-**

**Brick: *snorts* Dumbass…**

**Butch: *starts having a laughing fit***

**Me: WTF! Why do you always pop in out of nowhere!**

**Brick: Because its fun!**

**Me: -_- What…the…fuck…anyways review! .-. I'm upside down!**

**Liana, Brick, and Butch: 0_0?**

**Me: What are you staring at? Haven't you seen a girl upside down before? You guys have problems!**

**Liana: No, YOU are the one with problems not us…**

**Me: STFU! No but seriously, R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: And here is chapter 2! I already have the next chapter of City of Love and Battle on my mind thanks to gopottergo11's idea. Thanks for the help! And I'm not mad at you, why would I be anyways? And even though I got chapter 6 for City of Love and Battle on my mind, I'm lazy, but I have Liana here to slap some sense into me and get that laziness out of my system.**

**Liana: *slaps me and holds me by the collar of my shirt* Get a hold of yourself man! *slaps me again* Get that laziness out of your fucking system! *slaps me again***

**Me: LIANA STOP! I'M GOING TO WORK ON IT DAMNIT! **

**Brick: Haha! Bitch slapped…**

**Butch: *snorts* More like a bitch fight…**

**Me and Liana: HEY!**

**Boomer: *sighs* Can you guys stop fighting! I want to see our new 'members' of our team!**

**Me: Yeah, Liana if you may?**

**Liana: Okay, Lizzie and I don't own anything except for the story plot and the OC's**

**Me, Liana, and the Ruff's: READ ON FOLKS!**

**The New Ruff's in Town**

**Chapter 2**

_Last Chapter: __"Is it over?" Butch asked from outside the door__ (A/N: How tough of Butch XD). No response. "Guys?" Butch then decided to check on his brothers. Once he entered the room he saw that both Brick and Boomer were unconscious. "Guys? Guys! Get up!" Butch exclaimed as he started to shake his brothers awake. Then Brick groaned and sat up. "W-what happened?" Brick asked. "The explosion, remember?" Butch asked. Then they heard a groan "W-wha?" A voice asked. Both boys turned around to see two figures, and what they thought they created, turned out to be the opposite._

The Boys stood in shock as they saw two of the figures jump out of the pot. One of them landed on their hands and knees and fell on the floor. The other one jumped out of the pot and landed gracefully on the ground. After some of the smoke cleared, the Boys saw that right in front of them were two girls, and one of them were helping up the one on the ground. The girl that was helping up the girl on the floor had jet black hair with lime green streaks in her hair and to long bangs at her sides. She had the same dress as the PPG except the color was dark purple. Her eyes were also dark purple and she had on the white stockings and black Mary Janes. After propping up the girl on the floor onto her lap, she noticed that the Boys were staring at her and turned around to face them and spoke up.

"What are you punks looking at?" She said dangerously low.

The Boys were still in shock until Brick spoke up. "You, and we were the ones that created you and her," Brick explained as he pointed to the girl in her lap. "So what's your name? Do you want to name yourself or-" Brick was cut off. "The names Caitlen." The newly named Caitlen said. Then her attention went to the girl in her lap and saw the girl was starting to wake up.

The girl had dark brown hair that's in a long ponytail with two long bangs on the side of her face with three short bangs that slightly cover her eyes. Her dress was the same as the PPG except that the dress was black and the streak in the middle was a raspberry color (A/N: It's a mixture between red and purple), her eyes were raspberry also, and she had white stockings with black Mary Janes.

She sat up to see what had happened until she saw that she was surrounded by unknown people. She made a silent scream and hid behind Caitlen. "Hey, its okay, they were the ones who created us," Caitlen tried to comfort her. The girl slowly crawled next to Caitlen to get a better look at her creators. She stayed silent and waved hello with a nervous smile on her face.

"Hi, what's your name? Do you want to name yourself or do you want us to name you?" Boomer asked sweetly and tried to get closer to her. She just backed away as Boomer got closer. "Hey its okay I'm not gonna hurt you," Boomer tried to comfort her. She sighed silently in defeat and stayed still. Boomer got closer to her and took her hands. "Do you want us to name you?" Boomer asked. She just shrugged trying to say 'I don't care'.

"How about…Brianna?" Brick suggested. The newly named Brianna smiled and nodded. Brick smiled, which made Brianna blush. Butch, the only that actually noticed something was wrong with Brianna, spoke up. "Hey Brianna, can I ask you a question?" Brianna nodded, signaling him to go ahead. "Can you talk?" Brianna nodded. "Then talk," Brianna just frowned and shook her head. "Why not?" Butch whined. Brianna didn't respond. "Because, idiot, if you were paying attention you can tell she's the silent type," Caitlen said. Brianna silently laughed.

"Anyways, I wanna know something," Caitlen started. Everyone's attention went on Caitlen. "Why did you guys create us?" Brianna crossed her arms, and glared at the boys, waiting for their answer.

"Well you see, we have these enemies also known as the Powerpuff Girls and we always fail in trying to destoy them and well, we thought if we made you guys, it would make our team stronger." Brick explained. Brianna rolled her eyes, while Caitlen scoffed.

Then Caitlen got an evil smirk on her face. "So when do we got out and destroy them?" The boys grinned evilly and they said in unison, "Tomorrow afternoon." Both Caitlen and Brianna got an evil smirk on their faces and nodded. Then something got on Brianna's mind. She started showing a hand signal.

"What is it Brianna?" Brick asked. Brianna started circling her hand on her other hand trying to say 'get me a piece of paper and a pencil'. Boomer went up to his and his brothers room and got some paper and a pencil. Brianna finished writing and gave the paper to Caitlen. "She wants to know where we're going to sleep."

"You can sleep in our beds with us?" Butch smirked. Brianna blushed and Caitlen just rolled her eyes. Brick slapped Butch behind the head. "You guys can sleep in the extra guest room we have next to our room?" Brick suggested. Caitlen looked at Brianna and then at the boys. "Fine, I guess," Brianna just shrugged her shoulders and silently yawned and pointed to the stairs. "Oh right, follow us." Brick said as he grabbed Brianna's hand and Caitlen just followed. Once they got to the room the girls went inside, jumped in bed and slept peacefully.

**Me: And there you have it! Now you know what the boys have created!**

**Liana: Wow…anyways stay tuned for more and Lizzie will soon have the next chapter of 'City of Love and Battle' either this week or next week.**

**Brick: Review and get a Sonic character plushie, Sonic, Tails, Shadow, Knuckles, Rouge, Cream, Amy, ANYONE! Except for Dr. Eggman…he sucks…**

**Me: True…but I love Shadow better! * gets out Shadow plushie* I just think he is so badass…like me!**

**Liana: Anyways R&R!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay here is chapter 3! And I decided to update two more times for this story, and then my mind will be set on 'City of Love and Battle'!**

**Liana: FINA-FUCKING-LY! I'm itching to read that!**

**Me: *rolls eyes* Stop rushing me woman…-_-**

**Liana: I got to! You need to get that laziness out of your system! Ugh…anyways, me and Lizzie don't own ANYTHING except the story plot and the OC's!**

**Brianna: *rolls eyes* **

**Me: *turns around and notices Briana behind me, face forward, and then turns back around surprised* Where the hell did you come from!**

**Brianna: *shrugs shoulders***

**Me: Oh my GAWD! Now go ahead and read people!**

**The New Ruff's in Town**

**Chapter 3**

It was an early Monday morning, everyone is getting ready for work or starting to get ready for an early morning jog.

Brianna was the first to wake up so she got up and went down to the kitchen. Once she got there, she noticed that Brick was sleeping with his face on the table and his hat covering his eyes. Brianna smiled and flew by him, making her way to the fridge and got a water bottle. Brick woke up and noticed Brianna in the kitchen.

"Morning sleepyhead," Brick said as he got up to get a glass of orange juice. Brianna smiled and waved as she left the kitchen. "Aren't you going to eat?" Brick asked. Brianna shook her head and flew back to her room. When she came back she saw that Caitlen already woke up. "Morning," Brianna whispered. Caitlen turned around shocked when she heard Brianna. "Y-you…talked? Caitlen stuttered. "Yeah so what?" Brianna whispered. "I don't know," Caiten got up and made her way to the door. "You coming to go eat breakfast?" Caitlen asked.

"I'm not hungry." Brianna whispered. "Come on, you gotta eat," Caitlen whined. Brianna thought for a minute. "Fine, I'll go." Caitlen smirked. "Beat you there!" Caitlen exclaimed before she flew fast towards the kitchen. "Oh no you don't." Brianna followed Caitlen's example. Brianna caught up with Caitlen but when they arrived at the kitchen they bumped into each other and both rolled into the kitchen and started giggling.

At that point, all three boys were in the kitchen and saw both Caitlen and Brianna roll into the kitchen. "What happened?" Brick asked. "We raced down here and apparently we arrived at the same time so…we bumped into each other and rolled here." Caitlen explained. "Brianna, I thought you weren't hungry?" Brick asked. "Well, Caitlen begged me to eat," Brianna whispered. The boys were actually surprised to hear Brianna talk, well, more like whisper. "U-um…did you just…talk?" Boomer asked. "More like whisper but yeah why?" Brianna whispered/asked. "What do you mean why! YOU TALKED!" Butch exclaimed. "And? Big shocker I talked. Is there something wrong about that?" Brianna asked. "No its okay, but why did you decide to start talking right now?" Brick asked. "I figured it would be best to talk around you guys than other people I don't even know," Brianna said as she shrugged her shoulders.

"Speaking of others, I wanna go out and destroy those Powderpuff's you were talking about." Caitlen said as she pumped her hands in the air. "How about after an hour we go?" Brick asked. "Yeah!" the others yelled. "Perfect, then its settled."

**One hour later**

"You guys ready!" Brick asked/yelled from down the stairs. Everyone flew down the stairs ready to go. "Ready!" Everyone said. "Okay, here's the plan, girls you go and find a hiding spot and until you hear me whistle, come out and join the rest of us, got it?" Brick asked. "Yes." Brianna and Caitlen said in unison. "Okay, Brianna you team up with me, Caitlen, you team up with Butch," Brick said. Both girls nodded. "Good, now lets head out!" Brick said as he and his brothers set out to go and cause destruction around the city, while the girls flew out to find a hiding spot where the fight will soon begin.

At the Powerpuff household, the girls were sitting around doing nothing until the hotline rang.

"I'll get it!" Blossom said as she flew over to the hotline and answered. "Yes, Mayor?"

"Blossom! The Rowdyruff Boys are knocking down buildings in town square! Please, go and stop them!" the Mayor exclaimed. "We're on it Mayor!" Blossom said as she hung up.

"What's wrong?" Bubbles asked. "The Rowdyruff Boys are knocking down buildings in town square." Blossom explained. "Then what are we waiting for? Lets go and defeat their sorry little asses!" Buttercup exclaimed as she flew out the door.

Once the girls got there, they saw no signs of the boys until they heard laughing nearby. With the girls super-hearing, they followed the sound and came to complete stop when they saw the boys high-fiving each other. Brick was the first one to notice the girls arrival, and smirked.

"Well, look who it is boys, it's the girls," Brick smirked even more. "Enough talk! We're here to fight you and defeat your sorry asses and go back home!" Buttercup exclaimed. "Okay…but before we start…" Brick whistled as loud as he can.

Both Brianna and Caitlen heard the signal and started to fly over to the group. "What the hell was that for?" Blossom asked. Brick smirk got wider. "You'll see." As if on cue, both Brianna and Caitlen arrived at the boys side getting ready for battle. The three girls gasped at the arrival of Brianna and Caitlen. "You saw this coming, and now prepare to be defeated." Brick said as he, his brothers, and his sisters got in a fighting stance.

"We ain't afraid of no girls! And you guys are the ones that will be defeated!" Buttercup exclaimed as she and her sisters got in a fighting stance as well. "Yeah, yeah, cut the talk and fight!" Caitlen exclaimed. Buttercup was steaming mad right now and tackled Caitlen. Caitlen simply kicked Buttercup in the gut and got away easily. Then she started to rub her hands together, which started to spark, and sent that spark of electricity towards Buttercup. Unfortunately, Buttercup was hit by the attack and was paralyzed on the ground. "That took care of her." Butch said from behind Caitlen. "I should probably stick around before she wakes up again. You go and see if the others need help." Caitlen suggested. Butch nodded and left.

Both Brick and Brianna teamed up and started attacking Blossom. Brick used his fire breath to melt Blossom's incoming ice block, but didn't melt. Brianna used her ice abilities to make a Piko Piko hammer and smash the ice block coming their way. She used her fire powers to make a giant fireball and aimed it at Blossom. Blossom panicked and used her ice abilities to make a giant snowball bigger than Brianna's fireball. The force on the snowball was a lot for the fireball, so it sent the fireball back at Brianna. Unfortunately for Brianna, the fireball hit her so she was knocked out cold. "BRIANNA!" Brick yelled as he flew over to Brianna's side and set her head on his lap. Brick checked her pulse, but the force of the fireball was so big that it knocked the breath out of Brianna. Brick panicked. "Brianna! Come on, don't fail me now, you gotta do this for the team!...for me…" Brick said the last part in a hushed whisper. He was almost on the verge of tears when he didn't get a response. Brick's attention went back on Blossom, as he saw her floating in the air, and staring in horror. Brick got a mean scowl on his face as he set Brianna by a nearby building. "You are going to pay for that!" Brick yelled in frustration as his body started to glow a bright red. He was breathing heavily as the anger inside of him was rising. When he was charged up, him sent his most powerful and huge fireball towards Blossom at a fast speed. Blossom, didn't even see the giant fireball coming towards her, judging by how fast it went, and was knocked down to the floor, making a huge crater. After Brick sent that huge fireball, he was panting heavily and fell to the floor. Using the remaining energy he had, he crawled over to Brianna, and fell to the floor unconscious.

Boomer had trouble fighting Bubbles, luckily for him, Butch arrived and they both fought side-by-side. Bubbles was now the one that had trouble. She looked around to see if her sisters were around and all she saw was that both Blossom and Buttercup are knocked out on the floor. She flew off to pick up her unconscious sisters and took them home. _'Those boys finally managed to defeat us…but th__is isn't the last of it.' _Bubbles thought as she made her way home, with both her sisters over her shoulder.

"What a sissy!" Butch yelled as he saw Bubbles fly off. "Come on lets meet up with the others." Boomer said as he flew off to find Brick and the girls. Soon Butch and Boomer met up with Caitlen. "Guys, have you seen Brick and Brianna?" Caitlen asked. "No we were hoping you knew." Butch said. "Wait, over there!" Boomer exclaimed as he pointed to the nearby building, where both Brick and Brianna's unconscious forms were laying. "Uh oh," Caitlen said as she flew off to aid her sister. Both Butch and Boomer went to Brick's side. "Damn…" Butch said. "What is it?" Both Boomer and Caitlen asked in unison. "It looks like Brick used a lot of energy on his last attack." Butch explained. "Damn…" Both Boomer and Caitlen said in unison. Caitlen went to go check Brianna's pulse and saw that she wasn't breathing. "Uh oh!" Caitlen started to panic.

"What is it?" Both Butch and Boomer asked in unison. "We gotta take her home! Quick!" Caitlen said as she started to pick up Brianna bridal style. "Why? What's wrong with her?" Boomer asked. "She isn't breathing!" Caitlen yelled as she flew fast towards their home. Both Boomer and Butch panicked. Butch got Brick and hung him over his shoulder and flew off with Boomer following close behind.

**Me: And that is the end of chapter 3! **

**Liana: *yawn* I'm ready to hit the sack**

**Me: *yawns* I am too, but I gotta try and think about chapter 6 of my other story so…at least today I went shopping with my mom to buy earphones so I can now concentrate…**

**Liana: What happened to the old ones…?**

**Me: IDK! I used them the next day, and plugged it into my phone and they weren't working! Anyways R&R please! Oh and before I go, check my profile and vote on my poll! It has something to do with 'City of Love and Battle'…oh and I will post the different powers and abilities the girls have and the other OC's!**

**Liana: You just spoiled the next chapter! *slaps forehead***

**Me: Well SORRY! Anyways R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HELLO EVERYBODY THIS IS CHUGGACONROY! I'LL KILL YOU! No I'm just kidding. That was a reference from this 'New Super Mario Bros. Wii' video that The RunAwayGuys played on Youtube. Anyways here is chapter 4! One more chapter and I'm sure that my next update will be 'City of Love and Battle'.**

**Liana: YESH! :3 **

**Me: Anyways me and Liana do NOT own ANYTHING except for the story plot and OC's! Oh and I decided to change things up a bit****…  
****Brick: 10 years old  
Butch: 10 years old  
Boomer: 10 years old  
Blossom: 10 years old  
Bubbles: 10 years old  
Buttercup: 10 years old  
Caitlen: 9 years old  
Brianna: 7 years old**

**Me: I wanted things to make sense so…meh**

**Liana: Last time we left off at the point where Caitlen flew back to the observatory since poor Brianna needed medical attention.**

**Me: It scared me half to death actually I almost died of a heart attack…and I was the one who wrote it! I really should stop scaring myself.**

**Liana: You always did that to yourself in school…-_-**

**Me: AND!**

**Liana: N-never mind…just read before I tear Lizzie's head off from anger…**

**The New Ruff's in Town**

**Chapter 4**

_Last Chapter: __"What is it?" Both Butch and Boomer asked in unison. "We got__ta take her home! Quick!" Caitlen said as she started to pick up Brianna bridal style. "Why? What's wrong with her?" Boomer asked. "She isn't breathing!" Caitlen yelled as she flew fast towards their home. Both Boomer and Butch panicked. Butch got Brick and hung him over his shoulder and flew off with Boomer following close behind._

Butch went to his and his brothers room and set Brick down on his bed and left. Once Butch was out the door, Brick started to wake up. Remembering what had happened to Brianna, he quickly got up and went outside. He then saw Butch, Boomer, and Caitlen carry Brianna in the lab and followed but stayed hidden by the door.

They quickly put her on the medical table they had in the lab. "Who here knows CPR?" Caitlen panicked. Both Boomer and Butch looked at each other and both shook their heads. "Come on one of you has to know! We don't have an oxygen mask! Do we?" The two boys shook their heads in disappointment. Brick then came in the room. "I do." Caitlen and the boys sighed in relief. Brick flew up on the medical table next to Brianna. He started to do what most doctors do which is put both hands on her chest and pump hard on them or whatever(A/N: Sorry I just don't watch stuff like that or know anything about it so…). When nothing seemed to work, he did what the others didn't expect him to do. He gave her mouth-to-mouth. This happened for a while until he took his mouth away from hers. Nothing happened at first until she started to move her eyelids and opened them. "Brianna! You're okay!" Brick exclaimed as he hugged his little sister. "I thought you were gone forever," Brick said as he was almost on the verge of tears. Brianna was shocked at the moment and decided to hug back. Soon the others joined in a group hug, with the boys on the verge of tears, but Caitlen letting it out over Brianna's shoulder.

"It's okay, as long as nothing happened, it's okay," Brianna comforted Caitlen as she rubbed her back. "But what if something did happen to you! It wouldn't be okay!" Caitlen sniffled. "I know that, but trust me, from now on everything is going to be fine." Brianna said as she looked into Caitlen's bloodshot eyes. "The good thing is that you guys finally defeated the girls." Brianna said as she stared at the boys and Caitlen. Brick just flew up to her and pulled her into a tight hug. "Never let that happen to you, it almost gave me a heart attack." Brick said. "Never again, I promise." Brianna said as Brick kissed her forehead. "You better promise. I don't want my sister found half-dead." Brick said as he let Brianna go. Brianna just smiled and hopped off the table. "I'm going to bed." With that she left.

Brick hopped onto the table and laid down on it and sighed. Caitlen just flew after Brianna. "Dude, you've gone soft." Butch retorted. "Shut up, man. I just care about her, that's all. She's the youngest out of all of us and she needs to be protected." Brick said as he sat up from the table. "Yeah, Butch…stop teasing Brick like that. You were on the verge of tears after you hugged her, and I saw a tear come out of your eye, don't lie." Boomer said. Butch just sighed in defeat. "I guess I'm just not used to having two little sisters or at least one of them getting hurt like that." Brick put a hand on Butch's shoulder. "Now's the time to get used to it bro." Butch smiled and nodded. After that little incident, the boys and Caitlen vowed not to let anything or anyone hurt, or touch Brianna.

At the Powerpuff household, the girls told the Professor how the Rowdyruff Boys managed to create two sisters and it made their team stronger.

"Why don't you just fight fire, with fire?" the Professor suggested. "What do you mean?" Blossom asked. "If the boys were able to create two girls, why don't you girls create a new sister?" the Professor explained. "Okay!" the girls exclaimed. "Everything you need is down in the lab. Go get started." With that the girls left to go downstairs in the basement where the lab was located.

"Okay so we need sugar, spice, everything nice, and Chemical X, spread out and find them." Blossom commanded as both Bubbles and Buttercup flew around the lab to find all the ingredients they needed. Blossom found the Chemical X, Buttercup found the bucket of everything nice and the sugar, and Bubbles found the sugar and went to the kitchen to get a giant pot.

"Are you guys ready?" Blossom asked. Both Buttercup and Bubbles nodded their heads. Buttercup poured the sugar into the pot, with Bubbles following behind pouring in some spice, Buttercup pouring the 'everything nice' in, and finally Blossom pouring in some Chemical X. Nothing happened at first until the pot started to shake. The girls hid behind a table as far away from the pot. Soon the pot exploded, sending the girls back 6 feet. Once they regained consciousness, they got up and saw that their creation was a complete success, but the opposite of what they hoped for.

**Me: And…tada! I'm going to change the title of this story next chapter. And I uploaded a picture of both Caitlen and Brianna on my dA account, just go to my profile and the link should be at the bottom. While you're there, I posted the personalities and powers of Brianna, Caitlen, and the 2 surprise guests…hehehe**

**Liana: NOW, you decide to upload that -_-**

**Me: What? Anyways, R&R! Please! And remember to vote on my poll! :3 **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: This is the last update for now! Don't worry…I'll be back…hehe****…**** Terminator reference…anyways those who don't know, there will be another new character, but she doesn't belong to me. You'll find out soon who she is…oh and I almost forgot!  
Cassey: 9 years old  
Breaker: 7 years old**

**Me: There we go…**

**Liana: *sighs* bullshit…-_-**

**Me: *sputters* What? What the hell did I do this time? **

**Liana: Ugh…just never mind…me and Lizzie do NOT own ANYTHING except the story plot, and the OC's…for now…and what the hell got into you?**

**Me: Who me? Are you talking to me?**

**Liana: Yeah…why so jittery? **

**Me: Oh…hehe…I slept at 3 AM last night and I drank at least 4 cans of Mountain Dew…it got me super hyper! :D**

**Liana: That's why I hate Mountain Dew…-_-**

**Me: *giggles hysterically* You bitch! I'm going to flick you off! *flicks Liana on the arm***

**Liana: What the fuck was that!**

**Me: Blame Mountain Dew *giggles hysterically***

**RRB: 0.0**

**PPG: .**

**Brianna: *stays silent***

**Caitlen: Um…**

**Blazer: *stays silent***

**Cassey: I'm out! *flies through the roof***

**Surprise Guest: XD Nothing to see folks, just keep on reading**

**The New Ruff's and Puff's in Town**

**Chapter 5**

"_Are you guys ready?" Blossom asked. Both Buttercup an__d Bubbles nodded their heads. Buttercup poured the sugar into the pot, with Bubbles following behind pouring in some spice, Buttercup pouring the 'everything nice' in, and finally Blossom pouring in some Chemical X. Nothing happened at first until the pot started to shake. The girls hid behind a table as far away from the pot. Soon the pot exploded, sending the girls back 6 feet. Once they regained consciousness, they got up and saw that their creation was a complete success, but the opposite of what they hoped for._

As the mist cleared, the girls can see two boys jump out the pot. Both of them landed on one knee. One of them had jet black hair with dark green streaks in his hair. He had on the regular RRB uniform but it was a lavender color. He had a long side bang that covered his left eye and his eye color was lavender. The boy next to him had dark brown hair that was in a short ponytail that ended at his upper back, with five spiked bangs that covers his eyes slightly. He also had the regular RRB uniform, but the shirt was black, with the stripe in the middle a dark red color, and his eye color is also dark red. His jeans were gray and so were his sneakers.

"Oh my god," the girls said in unison, once they got a closer look at the boys. The boys stood up, and also got a better look their creators. "Um, hi!" Bubbles chirped. "I'm Bubbles, and these are my sisters, Blossom and Buttercup. What are your names?" Bubbles asked as she named her sisters.

The raven haired boy spoke up. "Cassey, nice to meet you." The newly named Cassey said as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. The brunette spoke up next. "I'm Blazer." The newly named Blazer said with a smile.

"Nice to meet you, Cassey and Breaker!" the girls said in unison. The boys just waved. "Okay, so your probably wondering why we created you." Blossom stated. "Well, that you mention it, yeah." Blazer said. "Well, we found out that our enemies, the Rowdyruff Boys, were able to create two new members and add them to their team, and well…we were *gulp* defeated-" before Blossom could finish her sentence, Cassey finished it. "-and since they got two new additions to their group, their too strong for you to handle them all, so to make it equal and fair, you created us." Blossom was surprised. "Yeah."

"Of course we'll help! It'll make everything fair. And we'll be kicking ass out there." Blazer smirked. "So when do we begin?" Cassey asked. The girls smirked. "As soon as the boys attack again…" Blossom said.

**One week later…**

Everything seemed quiet in Townsville. The Rowdyruff Team were spending quality time together. Caitlen and Butch were both playing soccer, Boomer was drawing, Brick was sleeping outside on a chair under an umbrella, and Brianna was exploring. Brianna was walking around, until she was near a small forest path and saw a bright light emitting from there. Curiosity got the best of her, so she went through the path. Unbeknownst to her, Brick saw her and he decided to follow her.

Blazer was flying around the city when he noticed a figure and a bright light emitting from down below. He decided to check it out and flew down. Luckily for him, he landed a few feet back, away from Brick.

After Brianna reached the end of the path, she was in front of a floral gate. She pushed the gate and luckily for her, it was open, so she went inside. The inside was beautiful. It had a large cascade of grass and flowers, cute fuzzy animals, and a beautiful water fall. A cute little black fuzzy kitten came up to her. She smiled and leaned down to pet the cute animal. In return, the kitten started purring and rolled on its back. Brianna started giggling.

Brick was in front of the floral gate and opened it a bit to see what Brianna was doing. Unbeknownst to him still, Blazer was right behind him. Blazer started getting closer, but as he took one more step closer, he stepped on a twig, which alerted Brick and turned around. Brick was now steaming mad and tackled Blazer to the ground. And both of them started to fight each other.

Brianna was walking around the beautiful place, with the cat from before following her, until she heard fighting right outside the gate. She opened the gate and found Brick and Blazer beating each other up. She silently gasped as she went to her brother's side and pried him off of Blazer.

"Brick what are you doing here?" Brianna asked. "I saw you come here, so I decided to follow you, just in case you get into trouble." Brick explained. "Okay, so if you followed me here, why were you beating him up?" Brianna asked, referring to Blazer. "He was following you!" Brick exclaimed. "No I didn't! I saw a bright light down here and I wanted to check it out! But I saw you here so I decided to follow you!" Blazer exclaimed. "THAT'S FOLLOWING!" Brick was completely outraged. Brianna just sighed and started to walk away. "Brianna, where are you going?" Brick asked. "Where do you think I'm going? I'm going back home." Brianna said as she made her way back home. Brick sighed in defeat and followed Brianna. Blazer just stood there in shock. Once he came back to his senses, he flew back home, with both Brick and Brianna on his mind.

**Liana: Hey guys! Lizzie was knocked out cold, since I hated seeing her on that sugar rush…I punched her.**

**Me: *starts to wake up and winces in pain* Shit…god damn I got a hangover…*grabs head in pain***

**Liana: It's like getting drunk, but with soda with you -_-**

**Me: Shut up! OUCH! *grabs head in pain***

**Liana: *laughs evilly* Anyways there you have it folks! Now you've seen what the boys and the girls created, and soon there will be an epic battle coming their way!**

**Surprise Guest: And soon, they'll have to join forces to defeat the evil, coming their way…*smirks***

**Me: And before I go, this is the last update for now! Don't worry, I won't be gone for long. I'm just updating my other story! :3**

**Me, Liana and Surprise Guest: ANYWAYS REVIEW AND SEE YOU GUYS NEXT TIME! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: And I'm back with more! :D I NEED MOUNTAIN DEW! WHERE IS IT!**

**Liana: And she starts with the Mountain Dew again -_-**

**Me: Shut the fuck up! I want Mountain Dew!**

**Liana: Do I need to knock you out again?**

**Me: NO! But I do want some Mountain Dew…**

**Liana: *punches me in the head* That should keep you from going crazy…err…actually CRAZIER that what you are right now…**

**Me: *on the ground unconscious***

**Liana: HA! Anyways me and Lizzie do not own anything except the story plot and the OC's…and Lizzie changed Breaker's name to Blazer…she edited it last chapter until I checked it again and saw some mistakes…so long story short…Breaker's name is now Blazer.**

**Surprise Guest: Oh wow…anyways read on folks!**

**The New Ruff's and Puff's in Town**

**Chapter 6**

Blazer came flying through the door of the Utonium household, until Blossom came up in front of him. "What's wrong?" Blossom asked. "N-nothing! Why do you ask?" Blazer panicked. "You came flying through the door and I thought something was up." She said. Blazer sighed in defeat. "Fine, but tell the others to come down here." Blossom got the others downstairs and they all sat down in a circle.

"So what happened?" Cassey asked. "Well, I went out for a fly around the city, until I saw a bright light coming from the forest, so I decided to check it out. Once I got there, I saw a boy there-" Before he could finish, Blossom cut in. "Wait what did he look like?" she asked. "He was a redhead and he had a red sweatshirt on, black pants and sneakers, a red baseball cap put on backwards." Blazer explained. "Brick." The girls said in unison. "Yeah, so I followed him and it looked like he was attracted to the light I was talking about. I tried getting closer, but I stepped on a twig, and he turned around and tackled me to the ground. Then we started a fight." Everyone was surprised. "after a while, a girl came through the gate and pried him off of me-" Bubbles cut in. "Do you know her name or what she look like?" Bubbles asked. "her name's Brianna…I think…" Blossom's eyed widened. "She's okay?" She blurted out. "What do you mean Blossom?" Buttercup asked. "I sent an attack at her and it knocked the breath out of her." Blossom was ashamed. "It's okay Blossom, she's okay, put the past behind you." Bubbles comforted. Blazer and Cassey wanted to ask what Blossom meant, but they thought they should keep it to themselves.

"But what happened after that?" Cassey asked. "They both went home and I made my way back here." Blazer finished. "Wait, I have a question." Cassey said. All eyes were on him. "How did you know the name of the kid that tackled Blazer?" Cassey asked. "He's the leader of the Rowdyruff Boys." Blossom explained. "But what's funny is that, they haven't attacked the city." Buttercup said. "Well…they must've quit their evil ways." Bubbles said. Everyone burst into laughter. "Yeah right Bubbles, they're soon to attack I just know it!" Buttercup exclaimed.

**XXXXXX**

HIM, (this fucking she-male ruins everything!) was thinking of ways to destroy the Powerpuff Girls by looking at scenes from their past fights with other bad guys, when he came across a clip where the girls were battling the Rowdyruff Team. HIM seemed really impressed with them, until he watched the part where Brianna was knocked out cold and Brick was at her side. "Hm…it looks like she is the special one of the group…lets see what kind of powers this one has." Another screen appeared and scanned the hologram of Brianna. Soon the results came up on the screen. HIM was again impressed with Brianna's powers until he came across a different power that looked evil to him (or her). HIM smirked. "I shall kidnap her and use her to destroy the Powerpuff Girls and rule the world, **ONCE AND FOR ALL!**" HIM exclaimed as he (she) started to laugh.

**XXXXXX**

The Rowdyruff Team, once again, was spending time alone, but one problem…they were bored. "UUUUUUUUGGGGGGHHHH! Can't we go and fuck up the city?" Butch complained. "Anything…to get rid…of this boredom." Brick said as he got up from the floor. "You girls coming?" Boomer asked. "You guys can go ahead. I'm going to stay here." Brianna said. "Well…I'm going for sure." Caitlen said as she flew to the door. "See you in a little bit." Butch yelled as he, the boys, and Caitlen flew off to cause destruction.

**XXXXXX**

The Powerpuff Team were sitting at home watching TV, when the hotline rang. "I got it!" Bubbles said as she flew over to the phone and answered. "Hello?"

"Bubbles! The Rowdyruff Boys and some girl are destroying the city! Come quick!" The mayor exclaimed. "We're on it mayor." With that she hung up.

"What is it?" the others asked in unison. "The Rowdyruff Boys and…one of the girls." Bubbles explained as she made her way to the door. The whole team flew off to the city to find the Rowdyruff Boys and Caitlen knocking down a nearby building. Caitlen turned around and was surprised to see the two boys, but also angry. "Yo, Brick! We got us some new comers!" Caitlen yelled out as the boys turned around and saw Cassey and Blazer. "Uh oh…we need Brianna!" Boomer exclaimed. "You guys hold them off, while I go and get her." Brick said as he flew off, back to the observatory.

Brianna was sleeping on the couch when Brick came flying through the door. "Brianna! Wake up! We need you to come with us." Brick shook Brianna. She sat up from the couch and rubbed her eyes. "Why? What happened?" Brianna asked. "No time to explain. You'll see on the way." Brick said as he grabbed Brianna's arm and they flew off.

Once they got there, Brianna's eyes widened when she saw Blazer and Cassey there. "uh," was all she could manage to say. Brick pulled her arm again and they flew over to the others. "All right guys, now that we're complete, just attack your counterparts." Brick explained. Everyone else nodded and got ready for battle. Brick flew over to Blossom and tackled her to the ground. Butch flew over to Buttercup and started to repeatedly punch her in the stomach. Boomer flew over to Bubbles and punched her in the face. Caitlen sent a lightning attack at Cassey. Brianna was too shocked to do anything, so she flew up in the sky, with Blazer right behind her.

**Me: CLIFF HANGER! Take that! Anyways you guys are lucky I'm in the writing mood, because I read something that broke my heart a bit. BUT I'M BETTER NOW! *makes retardedly awesome face***

**Liana: Really? *yawns* okay so now that, that's over with, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**SG: Haha! Take that! Oh…sorry…anyways…yeah REVIEW PLEASE! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I'm back! Just saying, Liana won't be with us for a while…she's busy right now so…with me is the one and only…Surprise Guest I will reveal in the…wait for it…SEQUEL!**

**SP: Yeah!**

**Me: Yeah so sorry guys for the late update! I was really addicted and hopped up on this game on Cartoon Network called "FusionFall"! If you played it, it's so fucking addicting! I'm on level 9! Not really important information to reveal but, whatever! :D But if you wanna try it out all I will tell you is that it's a mix of ALL the Cartoon Network heroes and villains (sorry the Rowdyruff's aren't included which sucks ass), battling against the evil Fuse! **

**SP: So yeah that's why Lizzie has been on the "down low" with her stories…**

**Me: Yesh it is :D Anyways say the disclaimer!**

**SP: Lizzie owns NOTHING except for the story plot, and her OC's!**

**Me: Now on with the damn story! :D**

**The New Ruff's and Puff's in Town**

**Chapter 7**

_Last Chapter: Once they got there, Brianna's eyes widened when she saw Blazer and Cassey there. "uh," was all she could manage to say. Brick pulled her arm again and they flew over to the others. "All right guys, now that we're complete, just attack your counterparts." Brick explained. Everyone else nodded and got ready for battle. Brick flew over to Blossom and tackled her to the ground. Butch flew over to Buttercup and started to repeatedly punch her in the stomach. Boomer flew over to Bubbles and punched her in the face. Caitlen sent a lightning attack at Cassey. Brianna was too shocked to do anything, so she flew up in the sky, with Blazer right behind her._

Brianna flew away as fast as she could, leaving a raspberry colored streak. Blazer stared up at the sky and followed, leaving a dark red colored streak. Brianna flew a couple of miles away from Townsville and landed in the middle of the forest. Blazer caught up and landed right behind her. She turned around to face Blazer and flew away again, as far away from him as possible. Blazer groaned in frustration, but managed to catch up to her. Since he was flying above her, he wrapped his arms her waist. Brianna blushed and turned around, which made their faces dangerously close. Blazer eyes widened and blushed and turned away. Brianna squirmed in Blazer's arms, but his arms tightened around her. "Let. Go." Brianna managed to say as she squirmed in his arms. Blazer smirked and flew down at the ground at a fast speed, with Brianna under him. Brianna saw what he was trying to do, so she quickly kicked him in the gut.

Blazer stopped flying and let go of Brianna as he doubled over in pain. Brianna smirked and started making her ice Piko Piko hammer. Once she finished she hit Blazer with a direct hit that sent him flying, back into Townsville Park. She flew over to where Blazer was and looked down the crater he left. Brianna smirked when she saw that Blazer lay motionless and flew off to help the others. Blazer groaned and got up and flew after Brianna. Brianna started getting closer to the others, but Blazer grabbed her from the waist behind and tackled her to the ground. Brianna landed on the ground with ground with a loud thud, with Blazer on top of her, which made her blush. Blazer held her down with his teeth gritted and his brows furrowed but once he saw in what position and the look on his face softened and blushed. They both stared at each other for a while, until Blazer helped Brianna up and started to lean in to kiss her. Brianna was about to kiss him when a red energy field sent Blazer 20 feet back.

"You okay?" Brick asked as he flew down by Brianna's side. Brianna blushed and looked down to try and hide it. "I'm fine." Brick raised an eyebrow and lifted Brianna's head by the chin. "Are you sure?" He asked. Brianna sighed. "Yeah…I'm fine." She said in a low voice as she stood up. "Anyone else need help?" She asked. "Not that I know of." He replied. Suddenly, an explosion was seen nearby and Caitlen fell on the ground beside them. "Caitlen!" both Brick and Brianna said in unison as they helped their sister up. "What happened?" Brick asked. "That stupid Cassey guy is what happened." Caitlen growled.

"Sorry to break it to ya but the family reunion is over."

All three of them turned around to see that Blossom, Buttercup, Bubbles, Cassey and Blazer behind them. Butch and Boomer quickly flew over to the others and got in a fighting stance as did the others. After 3 whole minutes, Caitlen spoke up. "Okay this is just so damn ridiculous I'm going back home." She said as she started to fly away. Brianna looked at her brothers and flew after her. The three boys looked at each other and then at the Powerpuff Team. "Don't think this is the last time we meet." Brick said and soon him and his brothers flew back to the observatory. The Powerpuff Team looked a bit confused but flew back home.

**XXXXXX**

The next morning, the Rowdyruff Team were outside, goofing off, and relaxing. Brick was sleeping, Butch and Caitlen were either chasing each other around or playing a game of soccer, Boomer was drawing, and Brianna...

Brianna had followed the path through the forest and was now standing in front of the floral gate. As she opened it, she was greeted by the black fuzzy kitten she has seen the past 2 days. She bent down and picked it up. "I'm gonna call you…Blade…" She said after a moment of thought. The newly named Blade started purring as Brianna started to stroke its fur. She put Blade down and started to walk around the beautiful sight with Blade following by her side. She found a small secluded place with pink leaves surrounding the area and she sat down on some boulders that were nearby since she was close to the waterfall. She took out the iPod Brick had gave her and started to listen to some music while Blade jumped in her lap and took a deep nap while Brianna stroked her fur.

**XXXXXX**

The Powerpuff Team were all outside relaxing. The Professor was outside with the kids and read the newspaper, Blossom was reading a book, Bubbles was using her chalk to draw on the pavement, Buttercup and Cassey were both practicing their moves on each other, and Blazer was in the backyard. He was sitting around doing nothing when saw in opening between some trees and decided to look around. He went deeper into the small forest and stopped when he saw a small secluded place filled with blossom trees. He stops walking any further when he spots a figure on some rocks. He moves a bit closer, but hides behind the trees so he won't get caught.

**XXXXXX**

Brianna was peacefully listening to music when her favorite song came on.

_We, said that we were meant to be_

_That we, were each other destiny_

_And now, we faded away_

_Maybe it's too late_

_Now it's time for us to get it straight_

Brianna started to hum the melody, and unbeknownst to her, Blazer was hiding behind one of the nearby trees.

_I'll never forget you_

_But I'll be gone_

_I'll always respect you_

_And life goes on_

_I'll never forget you_

_I'll never forget you_

Brianna started to sing along as she got up and started to sway to the melody.

_I'll, hold onto the memories_

_Now, that you and I are history_

_And why, we will never know_

_Sometimes you let go_

_What you used to keep within your soul_

Brianna floated around, twirling around and singing along.

_I'll never forget you_

_But I'll be gone_

_I'll always respect you_

_And life goes on_

_I'll never forget you_

_I'll never forget you_

_Our moments together_

_I will keep them forever_

_Our hearts must surrender_

_I'll never forget you_

_But I'll be gone_

_I'll always respect you_

_And life goes on_

_I'll never forget you_

_I'll never forget you_

_I'll never forget you_

_But I'll be gone_

_I'll always respect you_

_And life goes on_

_I'll never forget you_

_Never forget you_

_I'll never forget you_

"Wow." Blazer says as he comes out of his hiding place. Brianna quickly turns around. "Blazer?" she started to walk backwards but tripped over a vine. Luckily for her, Blazer flew quickly to her side and caught her before she fell. "You okay?" He asked. Brianna blushed. "I'm fine." She said as Blazer helped her up which caused her to land in Blazer's arms. She quickly turned away to avoid eye contact. Blazer put an arm around Brianna's waist and lifted her chin. He smiled and leaned to kiss her. Brianna panicked a little but kissed back. Two minutes have passed by and Brianna broke the kiss. "I…I gotta go…" She said as she walked away with Blade following her. "Brianna wait!" Blazer exclaimed but Brianna just kept walking. He sighed and made his way back home.

Brianna made her back to the front of the floral gate when she turned around and saw that Blade was following her. "No Blade. You have to say here. I'll bring you home with me some other time." She said as he bent down and stroked his fur. Blade purred and rolled over on his back. Brianna smiled. "I'll see you again, tomorrow Blade. I promise." With that she left and flew back home.

**Me: Okay some of you might be wondering "Why would they be making out at the age of 7?" Well…this is so fucking confusing but I'm just making them 10 again! Oh and the song is "Never Forget" By Lena Katina. I suggest you listen to the song. :D**

**SG: Haha! Anyways that's the end of chapter 7!**

**Me and SG: Until next time! XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: *yawn* God damn it I'm lazy XD but yeah…I'm addicted to FusionFall and laziness….THAT'S WHO I AM! XD! Okay *clears throat* I didn't expect myself to update THIS late! I let you guys down I know…but hey, everyone can't update all the time, right?**

**Surprise Guest: Lizzie owns nothing except the story plot and her OC's!**

**Me: Short intro XD ON WITH THE STORY!**

* * *

**The New Ruff's and Puff's in Town**

_**Chapter 8**_

_Last Chapter: Brianna made her way back to the front of the floral gate, when she turned around and saw that Blade was following her. "No Blade. You have to say here. I'll bring you home with me some other time." She said as she bent down and stroked his fur. Blade purred and rolled over on his back. Brianna smiled. "I'll see you again, tomorrow Blade. I promise." With that she left and flew back home._

Blazer had made his way back home. Once he got back, he saw that everyone was gone. "_They must've went back inside_," Blazer thought as he went inside the house. As soon as he stepped foot inside the house, he was tackled over on the ground by Bubbles, with a hug.

"Blazer! Where were you? We were so worried that something happened to you!" Bubbles exclaimed as she let go of Blazer. "Uh…_I can't let them think I was following Brianna in the woods!_...I went over to the small park in the forest…_that part was true_…" Blazer said as he got up from the floor. "Well, next time, tell us where you're going so we don't get scared to death thinking you were kidnapped or something!" Bubbles exclaimed. "Don't be so dramatic, Bubbles. Besides, if that ever happens, just remember that I can take care of myself with my powers." Blazer comforted. Bubbles sighed. "I guess so…" Blazer smiled and flew upstairs to his and Cassey's room.

* * *

As Brianna made her way out the forest, she was confronted by Brick. "Where were you?" Brick asked in a worried tone. "In the forest looking around," Brianna replied casually. "Brianna, next time don't go wandering off like that. Something could happen to you, and I don't want that." Brick said as he grabbed both of Brianna's hands. "Nothing will happen to me, I promise!" Brianna exclaimed as she took her arms away from Brick's grip, looked away and crossed her arms.

Brick sighed. "Brianna…look at me…" Brianna shook her head. "Look at me!" Brianna shook her head again. "Look at me Brianna!" She shook her head. Brick grabbed Brianna from behind and turned her around making Brianna look at him. "Next time, at least tell me where you're going or I swear to god I will go on a fucking rampage around the city," Brianna sighed. "A-alright, fine…one more thing…" Brick raised an eyebrow. "And what is that?" Brianna squirmed around in Brick's arms."Let me go…" Brick blushed and let her go. Brianna then flew inside the observatory and up her and Caitlen's room.

Once she entered the room she fell on top of her bed. "_What the hell was I thinking! Making out with the enemy? They'll find out sooner or later…but I got to admit, he's pretty cute…_" Brianna blushed just thinking about it.

"Why are you blushin'?"

Brianna turned around to see Caitlen leaning on the door. "Huh? I'm not blushing." Brianna said trying to hide her blush. "What are you talking about? Your face is as red as Brick's eyes! Come on Bri…why are you blushin'? Caitlen said as she sat next to Brianna. "If I told you, you would go on a rampage and probably start being over-protective…" Brianna said as she crossed her arms. "I would, but I might not if ya tell me…" Caitlen said. "I still won't tell you," Brianna said. Caitlen smirked as she got behind Brianna and started to take out the ponytail in Brianna's hair and got her hair tie. "Oh yeah…will you tell me now?" Brianna felt her hair and then looked up to see a smirking Caitlen with her hair tie. "CAITLEN! GIVE IT BACK!" Brianna exclaimed as she got up from the bed. "Try and catch me!" was all Caitlen said before she flew away as fast as she could.

Brianna groaned and followed Caitlen down the stairs. "Caitlen! I'm not playing with you! Give me back my hair tie!" Brianna exclaimed as she started catching up with Caitlen. "Catch me if you can!" Caitlen exclaimed as she started to pick up speed. Brianna growled and started to pick up speed. Brianna finally caught up with Caitlen and tackled her to the ground. "GIVE ME MY DAMN HAIR TIE!" Brianna exclaimed. "NOT UNLESS YOU TELL ME YOUR LITTLE SECRET!" Caitlen said as she tried getting the hair tie out of Brianna's reach.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP!"

Both Brianna and Caitlen stopped and turned around to see Brick standing in front of them with his arms crossed. "What the hell is going on here?" Brick asked as he started walking over to the other two. Both of them started to explain their side of the story at the same time. "STOP! I don't get what any of you are saying! Brianna, what happened?" Brick asked. "Caitlen stole my hair tie!" Brianna exclaimed as she pointed at Caitlen. "I gotta admit, you look better without the hair tie." Brick admitted as he shrugged. Brianna blushed. "Caitlen, give her the hair tie back." Brick said. "Fine…" Caitlen growled as she gave the hair tie back to Brianna. Brianna growled and took the hair tie back and put her hair in its regular ponytail and flew up to her room.

* * *

Blazer went up to his room and laid down on his bed. "_Why did I do that! I'm such an idiot! What will the others say once they find out? *sigh* I can't blame her…she may be the enemy…but to me…she's more of a good person than I thought she would be…so sweet and innocent…_" Blazer was blushing.

"Dude, what the hell did I just miss?"

Blazer sat up from his bed to see Cassey, leaning on the door with his arms crossed smirking. "Nothing, why?" Blazer raised an eyebrow. "Your face is red…come on man spill…what happened while you were out?" Cassey asked. Blazer sighed. "I kinda…uh…found…Brianna walking around in the forest an-" Before he can finish his sentence, Cassey cut in. "Did you bang her up?" Cassey asked. "What? N-no! We didn't fight…I…we started…making out…" Blazer sighed. Cassey laughed. "Blazer has a wittle crush on Brianna~!" Cassey sang as Blazer blushed a deep red. "I didn't say I like her!" Blazer exclaimed. Cassey smirked. "Okay maybe a little but still!" Blazer exclaimed. "Whatever you say, bro…don't worry, your secret is safe…" Cassey said as he got up from the bed. "Really?" Blazer asked. "Yeah…what are bro's for?" Blazer smiled. "Thanks," Cassey smiled. "No prob,"

* * *

The next day, the Rowdyruff Team were once again goofing at Townsville Park doing their own things. Brick had brought along a book and was under a tree reading, Boomer was swinging on the swings, Butch and Caitlen were playing basketball at the basketball court, and Brianna had found out there was a small path in the park leading to the Floral Gate. As she opened the gate, she was greeted by Blade, who jumped in Brianna's arms. "Hiya, Blade." Brianna said as she stroked his fur. Blade purred and nudged himself on Brianna's arms. She made her way over to the blossom trees and sat down on the boulders near the waterfall with Blade sleeping in her lap.

* * *

The Powerpuff Team were outside relaxing. Blossom was tanning, Bubbles was drawing in her sketch pad, Buttercup and Cassey were both inside on their laptops playing FusionFall, and Blazer was in the backyard, following the path back to the small park in the forest.

"I'm going to beat him first!" Buttercup said as she kept firing her Spark Fire Gun at Fusion Bloo. "No I will seeing as that I'm the only one with help from their nano's!" Cassey exclaimed as he summoned his Johnny Test Nano and used _Hurricane Hands _on the Fusion, and then summoned his Unstable Nano and used _Essence Leach_. "I WIN! I GET A NANO BLOO!" Cassey exclaimed as he got up from his chair and did a small dance in the air.

"You cheated! You used your damn nano's to help you defeat him!" Buttercup exclaimed.

Blazer made his way through the forest and found Brianna sleeping on the boulders with Blade in her lap. He smiled and carefully walked over to her, making sure he didn't make any sudden sounds to wake her up. He crawled over by Brianna's side, and Brianna started to stir. Brianna yawned as she woke up and saw Blazer next to her. "What are you doing here!" She exclaimed as she started to back away from him. "Here to see you actually," Blazer said casually as he crawled over to Brianna.

"What do you want?" Brianna asked. Blazer sighed and blushed. "Well? What do you-MMPH!" Blazer had brushed his lips against Brianna's as he wrapped his arms around her waist. Brianna started to squirm in Blazer's hold but she soon started to give in and wrapped her arms around his neck. After 5 minutes, both of them parted lips and were panting. "Brianna…I-I-I…love you…" Blazer admitted as he looked in Brianna's eyes. "I…love you too…" Brianna said as she stared into Blazer's eyes. "But…I'm afraid what the others will think of us once the find out…" Brianna said as she looked away. Blazer caressed her cheek. "Brianna…I don't care what others think of us…as long as we're together…I don't care what anyone says…" Brianna smiled. Blazer smiled and once again, he leaned down to kissed her passionately.

* * *

**Me: I think this is the longest chapter I've written…oh well…**

**Surprise Guest: Review please! XD**


End file.
